Earth
You may be looking for "earth" (lowercase). Earth, also called The Earth or Planet Earth, is the homeworld of the Pevensie children, as well as all humans, and specifically, all the original children who accessed Narnia through the Wood between the Worlds. The only sentient species of Earth are human beings. The numerous other humans, including the very first humans in the World of Narnia, all originally came from Earth. In Narnia, Earth is known as the World of the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve since the improper noun "earth" simply means the ground or a place below the world's crust. In fact, "Earthmen" are Narnian gnomes who live in the Narnian underworld (not at all inhabitants of the Planet Earth). Locations The two mentioned nations of the Earth are England and the United States of America. Nazi Germany was referenced in "They were sent to stay with a professor because of the air raids." England England is the home of the Pevensies as well as the home of the other travelers. England is part of the United Kingdom of Great Britain (UK) and the capital is London, where the Pevensies, Digory and Polly lived. London is one of the mentioned places in the Chronicles. The others being the house of Digory Kirke, the school of Eustace and Jill and the appartment of Digory after he had not enough money and lost his house. Events World War II World War II, shortened WWII, was the one mentioned major event to occur on Earth during the lives of the Pevensies and the other travelers. It lasted from 1939 until May 1945. This major event was predicted by Aslan to Digory and Polly. Births * 1888 Digory Kirke * 1889 Polly Plummer * 1927 Peter Pevensie * 1928 Susan Pevensie * 1930 Edmund Pevensie * 1932 Lucy Pevensie * 1933 Eustace Scrubb * 1933 Jill Pole Deaths 1949 * Digory Kirke * Polly Plummer * Eustace Scrubb * Jill Pole * Peter Pevensie * Edmund Pevensie * Lucy Pevensie Notable inhabitants * Digory Kirke, first male human to visited Narnia * Polly Plummer, first female human to visit Narnia * Andrew Ketterley, self-proclaimed "magician", uncle of Digory Kirke * Letitia Ketterley, sister of Andrew Ketterley, aunt of Digory Kirke * Mabel Kirke, mother of Digory Kirke, sister of Andrew and Letitia Ketterley * Frank, first King of Narnia (known as Frank I.) * Nellie, first Queen of Narnia (known as Helen (I.)) * Peter Pevensie, later High King of Narnia * Susan Pevensie, later Queen of Narnia, sister of Peter Pevensie * Edmund Pevensie, later King of Narnia, brother of Peter and Susan Pevensie * Lucy Pevensie, later Queen of Narnia, sister of Peter, Susan and Edmund Pevensie * Eustace Scrubb, cousin of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie * Jill Pole, friend of Eustace Scrubb * Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie, parents of the Pevensie children, just mentioned * Strawberry, the horse of Frank, was given later wings by Aslan (Strawberry was also known as Fledge) Category:Locations